


Feeling Human

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Feeling Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After the peaceful protest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Connor, Boys Kissing, Connor feels more human, Connor is innocent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin is not nice to Connor either, Kamski is not nice to Connor, Kissing, M/M, Rape, Smut, Soft Hank, System Updates for Andriods, There will be more characters added but that is the main, Top Hank, Virgin Connor, confused Connor, more tags will be added soon, non-con, plot?, scared connor, smut will not happen right away, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: After the peaceful protest that Marcus held, Hank and Connor finds themselves in front of Hanks favorite food place, giving each other a smug smile and hugging. Hank offering his place to Connor, letting the android live with him.





	1. Bunking With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This will be bad xD  
> Not good at writing, but it still fun too!

"Do you have a place to stay, Connor?" Hank asks, slowly removing himself from the android grip, from the hug

 

Tilting his head softly, "I do not Lieutenant.." the android responds, "well, I do, a storage room at CyberLife, for all RK800 models. But, it is now ruined or more likely destroyed from the uprising." Connor says softly, his LED blinking slowly from blue to yellow, thinking.

  
"But, I do not really  _ **need**_ a place, since an android does not really need a living home, like a human does." Connor says, as Hank grunts out softly. 

"Yes, but, I am not letting your plastic ass be homeless." Hank says, "You're bunking with me Connor." Hank says, giving Connor a soft grin.

"Are you sure Lieu-" Hank stops Connor mid sentence, "Hank, Connor, It's Hank for outside of work, okay?" He says, finally making his way to his vehicle, with the android following beside him. 

  
"Are you sure..Hank." the android says slowly. His brown eyes met with Hanks, as Hank nods, "Yes, Connor, I'm sure." He says, entering his vehicle drivers seat, with Connor entering the passenger seat, "Could always use the company, as well Sumo loves you around. A win-win." Hank says, as Connor gave him a soft smile, "Well, thank you Hank. I can do some little house chore for 'bunking' with you." He says.

"Chore? Thought you were just an android for investigations and such?" "Well, yes, but I can download some soft-wares to act out the actions." Connor says, winking softly, with Hank rolling his eyes at the android, finally starting up the vehicle, "Well, alright Connor." Hank says, starting to drive his way home in silence.

 

 


	2. The Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hello!' said a soft female voice, 'Welcome to, "Feeling Human!" update. For all androids to experience more.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad again, but still fun to write :^)

The car ride was still in silence, as Hank slowly looks at Connor.   
Seeing his LED going crazy yellow, seeing Connor eyes blink rapidly.

Hank slowly stops the car, "Uhm..Connor?" As Connor LED slowly went back to a soft blue, slowly looking at Hank, "Yes?" "What..was that?" Hank says, looking concerned at Connor  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hank." Connor says, "I was getting a notification." Connor says, as Hank tilts his head, "Notification? About?" Hank laughs, slowly moving the car once more.

"Yes, it was went to all androids. A system update for those who want it." Connor says slowly. "To be and feel more human." He says, looking out the window, watching the scene pass by him. "Is that a bad thing, Connor?" Hank asks, "I..I don't know, to feel...pain, pleasure, hunger, tiredness, to be drunk, or high, the list goes on." Connor scoffs softly.

"I'd say that be a cool update. To finally be...'one of us'" Hank says, slowly pulling into his drive way, "Well I guess I can download a few things over night.." "There ya go!" Hank says, lightly smacking Connor shoulder.

As they both left the car. Entering the house, being both greeted by Sumo.

"You can sleep on the couch..for now," Hank says, "Yes Hank." Connor says. Sitting stiff onto the couch, with Hank rolling his eyes at Connor leaving to his bedroom, closing his door gently with a small opening.

Connor sits in silence and in darkness, with his hand resting on Sumo head, petting the dog softly, hearing the dog pant and grunt once in awhile.  
Finally laying down fully onto the couch, with Sumo moving as well, getting onto top of Connor body. Closing his eyes, his LED going crazy yellow once more, reviewing the updates.

 _'Hello!'_ said a soft female voice, _'Welcome to, "Feeling Human!" update. For all androids to experience more.'_ Connor shifts slowly, listening to the soft voice, _'Here, you will receive these updates. To feel pain, pleasure, heat, cold, to be drunk, to be high, to feel love, more feelings, to ne tired, to be hyper. Everything like a human should!'_

Connor shifts once more on the couch.

 

' _Do you want to install this update?'_ a box opens up with a "yes" or "no". Connor shifts his head, choosing the "yes" option,

 _'Now installing'_ said the soft female voice, with a chuckle,  _'Oh, and you now get male genitals as well'_

Connor eyes bursts open, "Shit." he breathes out, once more closing his eyes. Seeing the update slowly moving up the percentage. To late to stop it,

He sighs softly, soon going through more installs, for cleaning and cooking for Hank, knowing he won't do it himself.

Finally going into a 'sleep' mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, sorry


	3. Everything Feels...Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes...I did..everything feels so weird..Hank.." Connor looks up at Hank sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

"Connor!" Hank hits Connor head, "Wake your android ass up!"

Connor jolted up, "It's 9:49 am! We're fucking late! Why did you not wake me up?!" Hank yells, seeing Connor LED going crazy yellow.  
"I-I'm sorry Hank." Feeling a sting where Hank hit him, "Must have been the updates installing.." He says slowly, sitting up onto the couch.

"Ah..I'm sorry Connor." Hank says, sitting beside Connor, "You gotten the updates?"  
"Yes...I did...everything feel so weird...Hank." Connor looked up Hank sadly, "We can call in today, say we are sick or something. Folwer will most likely understand." Hank says, removing himself from the couch, grabbing his home phone, as he walks around the house talking to his captain. 

Connor removes himself from the couch as well, stretching, sighing lightly, feeling a tightness in his chest, ' _Lungs? Well, something similar to lungs as least'_ Connor thinks to himself

"Ok Connor! We have a good 3 days off." Hank says, grinning, feeling satisfied with himself.  
"Thank you, Hank." Connor says, running a scan on himself,  _'shower' 'hungry in 25 minutes'_

His LED slowly going from baby blue to yellow. 

"What's wrong Connor?" Hank asks gently, "I need to take...a shower? And I need to eat soon..most likely in 25 minutes." He says, lightly shifting on his feet _. "_ I'll cook up something for ya then." Hank says, "The bathroom is right there," Hank said, pointing to a room, "Hopefully, you will know how to work it," He scoffs at Connor, with Connor rolling his eyes at him, "I surely will!" Connor said, which was a lie. 

Walking into the bathroom, slowly stripping from his CyberLife clothes, feeling the cold breeze. His nipples perking, "Uncomfortable..." Connor says lightly looking at himself in the mirror, moving his hands down his smooth skin. Running them over his nipples, shivering lightly. His eyes scanning himself in the mirror, looking up and down at himself, the male genital is said late in the update..

Soon stepping into the shower, turning a random knob on, feeling a cold sting. As Connor screams, falling into the tub with a loud thump, grunting at the pain.   
The bathroom door slams open, "Connor!" Hank yells, seeing the poor android on the floor of the shower. "Fucking hell, Connor!" Hank moves towards the shower, turning off the cold shower, helping Connor up. "Oh FUCK!" Hank yells, looking away from the android, "Yes, Hank?" "You have a fucking dick Connor!?" "That-that was part of the update.." Connor says sadly, a Hank looks at Connor.

"Let's...Lets get your shower going." Hank says, his eyes trying not to aim at Connors' body. Turning the knobs to a good water temperature, "Now..this Is cold water," Hank says, pointing to a knob, "and this is hot water." He says, pointing to the other. As Connor nods, Hank continue to have his eyes off of Connor.

Finally looking at him, his eyes scanning Connor up and down, seeing Connor wet body. "Oh fuck me." Hank says, "Hank?" Connor says, as Hank jumps up, a soft blush running across his face, "Nothing you plastic prick." He says, and walk out the bathroom, closing the door, leaving Connor to his shower.

Hank continued to make breakfast for the two of them, Toast and Eggs, simple.

"An android and a human can not be a fucking thing!" Hank curses at himself, as he sets up the table for them

"They just can't!" Lightly cursing at himself

His heart was pounding, did he really developed feeling for Connor? Through all their shit in their cases together they had over the months

Hearing the shower turn off, and the door opens, "Uh..Hank..I need clothes.." Connor says softly, a Hank looks over, seeing Connor naked and dripping wet body in the living room, "'OH FOR FUCK SAKE CONNOR!" Hank cursed out loud.


	4. Not an Update

Not an Update just a little saying  
I normally write everything on paper first (hence why 3 chapters already. Wrote all this last night)  
So. I write paper first, get my mind running. Then I type it. Adding or removing thing online, than what I have on paper.


	5. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank helps out Connor :')
> 
> ~~~~

Connor was sitting on the toilet seat, a towel wrapped around his waist. As Hank was stood in front of Connor, drying his hair off.  
"For fuck sake, Connor. Don't walk out naked!" "I'm sorry Hank." Connor says, as Hank breathes out lightly, "It's fine. You're just confused." Hank whispered, finishing up Connors' hair.

Hank laughs gently, seeing Connor hair a mess. Connor blinks, "Lieu-..Hank?" Hank shakes his head, "Nothing, Connor." As Hank breathes out, "Now dry up. I'll lend you some of my clothes."  
Hank says slowly, seeing Connors' body shape, "Might be a little lose, but least you won't be naked." Hank scoffs lightly, as Connor blushes softly.  
Hank looks at the android, "Huh..an android that can blush." Hank says to himself, laughing gently, leaving Connor in a confused state.

Hank leaves the bathroom, "Sumo! Down!" Connor hears Hank, leaning over to look out the bathroom, seeing Sumo all over Hank, as Connor chuckles, slowly standing up from the seat, drying himself off, waiting for Hank to return with his clothes to wear. 

Connors' LED goes yellow quickly hearing a loud grumble, ' _Hungry_ ; a soft voice said, as Connor breathes out gently, "Hungry..."  
Hearing footsteps entering the bathroom, Connor snaps his head towards Hank, his LED turning a soft blue once more.   
"Here you go Connor." Hank says, as Connor held out his hands, taking the clothes from Hank.

"Now change you plastic prick." Hank says, slowly leaving the bathroom, hearing Connor clearing his throat, "I-I don't know how..Hank." "Oh fuck me, Connor, really?" "Y-Yes..CyberLife usually sets my clothes on automatically for me." Connor says slowly.

Hank grunts, "Ok..but don't expect me to help you all the time, gotta learn on your own, boy." "Understood." Connor says, as Hank takes the clothes from Connor, setting them down onto the bathroom counter.  
Connor removes the towel around from his waist, setting in into the hamper full of clothes,  _'Need to do laundry soon'_ Connor notes to himself.

Hank rolls his eyes, grabbing a pair of black boxers from the pile of clothes, "Step into these Connor." Hank says, lowering himself, to where Connor can step into the boxers, "It's like having a kid again." Hank comments, looking away from Connors' body as he steps into the boxer, "I'm sorry Hank..." "It's okay Connor"   
Taking everything of him to continue to look away, as he pulls up the boxers once Connor stepped into the holes, "Perfect fit? Too tight?" Hank asks, watching Connor walk around the bathroom a bit, shaking his head, "No, perfect fit Hank. Thank you." Connor says, as his stomach growls softly, "Ah..yes food, it must be cold by now, better get you dressed." "I agree." Connor responds.

Hank continues to help Connor dress, seeing the shirt a bit too loose on him, as Hank laughs, "You look like a kid, in that loose shirt Connor." Hank says, helping Connor into some shorts, that are covered by the shirt.   
Connor lightly blushes, "I'm sorry Hank." Connor says, "No no, it's cute." Hank says, "Excuse me, Hank?"   
Hank chokes softly on his words, "Nothing Connor! Now get your ass into the kitchen to eat now." Hank yells lightly, as Connor leaves the bathroom. "Hey there Sumo!" Connor pets the dog head, looking at the table seeing the plates with eggs and toast.  _'Cold, re-cook food to warm up.'_

Connor grabs both plates, setting them into the microwave to heat up. Lifting his head to meet with the clock, "10:45 am, in the bathroom that long?" Connor whispered to himself, "Well yes, you plastic prick." Hank says, hearing Connors' comment, as Connor blushes, "I'm sorry Hank." he says, looking over at Hank, "It's fine Connor." He smiles lightly, seeing Connor small body in the loose shirt, "Hank?" Connor says, "Nothin-" Hank was stopped by the beep of the microwave, "Food is done! Let's eat, we're both starving eh?" Hank says, as Connor nods softly.

Taking both their plates, as sets them onto the table, both sitting in silence.


	6. Breakfast Fit

Hank sits across from Connor at the small circle table, "You need to clean up a bit Hank." Connor says, as he cleans off the table a bit, sitting down, as Connor soon began to eat roughly, "Whoa, whoa, Connor slow down before you choke!" Hank says, catching Connor, as Connor looks up shyly, "Sorry, Hank." Connor says gently, slowly eating his toast and eggs.

Hank stares at Connor, seeing his shoulder exposing. Hank heart began to pound against his chest. Connor looks up at Hank, scanning him, seeing his heart race, "Hank, are you okay? You're heart rate is increasing.."  
Hank chokes onto his food, "Yes," Hank coughs slightly, "I'm fine...just no.." Hank curses at himself, "Not a fucking android!" He yells out in anger, making Connor jump, his LED blinking red. 

Hank slams his fists onto the table, making the food jump, making Sumo head jerk up, making Connor LED blinking red more violently.

Hank violently stands up, leaving to his room, slamming the door. Connor hears Hank yell and curse. His LED continues to blink red, "...Hank?" he whispers lightly, slowly standing up from the table, and cleans up the table, as well with the kitchen. "It's okay Sumo." Connor says, softly petting the dogs' head, his LED still violently blinking red, moving his shoulders, fixing his shirt, "Loose.." he blinks lightly, looking at Hanks' door, shut.

Connor LED still continued to blink red, unable to calm down from Hank outburst earlier. "11:56 am.." Connor says, as he slowly approaches Hanks' door, lightly knocking, "Hank?" Connor speaks gently. "mmmMMM,, go away!" Hank slurs,  _'Drunk'_ Connor thinks to himself, ' _Emotional  stress'_

Connor slowly opens the door, "I'm entering Hank!" Connor announced out loud, "I said go away!" Hank slurs once more.   
Connor fully enter the room, seeing Hank slumped against the corner of the room, with a few bottle around him,  _'He drank those fast...'_ Connor notes to himself, slowly making his way to the drunk man.

_'Hostile'_

Connor makes a note, "Hank, it's me Connor.." He says slowly, lightlychuckling, "I'm the android that was sent by CyberLife." 

_'Friendly'_

As Hank made a drunk laugher, "I have heard that so many times!" Hank slurs, Connor smiles gently, "Yes, you have Hank." Connor slowly places himself in front of Hank, crossing his legs together.

' _Friendly, traces of alcohol on beard and shirt'_

Hank stares at Connor, leaning forward towards the android, breathing lightly, Connor scrunches up his nose, smelling the strong liquor. "It's too early to drink Hank." Connor says, as Hank slurs, "Shut up, pretty boy."

Connor was taken back by this, shaking his head, "Hank, you're drunk, lets get you into bed before you do anything stupid." Connor says  
"Con..you're LED.." Hank says in a soft drunk voice, slowly lifting his hand up slowly to Connors' red blinking LED. Touching Connor, "It's fine Hank." Connor raises his hand slowly, meeting with Hanks'

"I-I did that..didn't I?" Hank says, tears forming, "No, you did not Hank.." _'Sad drunk?'_ Connor thinks to himself.

Hank hand moves down, gripping onto Connors' loose shirt, tugging Connors' shirt.  
Connor LED blinks rapidly red to yellow, tasting alcohol on Hanks lips.  
"Not an android..." Hank mumbles softly on Connors' lips. 

 

 


	7. Not An Andriod..

_'Traces of alcohol, human salvia, smell of strong liquor, eggs, toast and morning breath'_

Connors' LED continues to blink, going from red to yellow back and forth, slowly going to a full yellow. Feeling hank remove his lips from Connor.  
"I'm sorry Connor." Hank slurs, soon slumping onto Connor shoulder, "Passed out.." Connor breathes out softly, placing his fingers on his lips, "Drunk..means nothing.." 

Connors' LED slowly turns back to a soft blue, slowly grabbing the passed out Hank. Lifting him up by the under arm pits, slowly standing up, grunting softly at Hanks weight as Connor throws Hank onto the bed, hearing Hank grunt, "Not an android.." Connor slowly repeats Hanks' words.  
Tucking Hank into bed, cleaning up the bottles that was around Hank.

Leaving the bedroom, and to clean around the house. Feeding Sumo, and petting him soon after. Turning on the TV, as he sits down onto the couch with Sumo following him, resting himself onto Connors' feet. 

"Not an android.." Connor whispers Hanks words once more to himself. Sitting in silence, with the TV down low, to not wake Hank from his drunk state.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
Sorry that was short.   
I know, updating a lot right? Sorry, just love writing and writing. 


	8. I'm Sorry, Connor

'5:58' a small voice said, as Connor jolted from the couch.  
"mmm? I feel asleep?" Connor mumbles lightly to himself, "Yea, you did." a mans voice popped up, as Connor head snapped towards the voice, seeing Hank, "Hank.." Connor whisper gently, seeing Hank in the kitchen making food.   
"You seemed tired, so I let you sleep in. Though you might be fucking hungry. Having little for breakfast and none for lunch." Hank says, ' _He's not making food, he got take out while I was out.'_ Connor thinks to himself

"W-what are you serving?" Connor mumbles, "Uh, Chinese!" Hank says, turning around walking towards Connor, carrying two plates of food.  
"You let the TV on." Hank says, sitting down onto the couch by Connor, handing him the plate, as Connor takes it.  
Both eating in silence, watching TV.

Sumo lays at their feet, huffing, "mmm, good boy." Hank breaks the silence.  
As Connor finished his food,  _'Full'_ "Thank you, Hank. Pretty full." Connor looks over to Hank and smiles, "You're welcome, Connor. Make sure to brush your teeth." "Oh, don't worry, my teeth cleans itself." Connor grins, "Man, I wish my teeth can do that." Hank grunts lightly.

Connors' LED slowly goes yellow, remembering the drunk kiss Hank gave him, "Uh..Hank?"  
Connor spoke softly, "Mmmm?" Hank grumbles back as a response 

"T-that...uh..can you look at me?" Connor says, as Hank slowly looks at Connor, "Yes?"  
Hank puts down in plate, as Connor leans close to Hank, his LED going to blue and yellow.

Slowly leaning more into Hank, "Connor?" Hank blinks lightly, "Just testing something, Hank." Connor spoke softly  
"Connor? What the hell are you doi-" Hank was suddenly stopped by the smack of Connor lips.  
Hank eyes widen, ' _Please, don't pull away.'_ Connor thinks, his LED going crazy yellow, as he slowly closes his eyes.

Still leaning his lips onto Hanks.

Connor felt a push, ' _No..'_ he thought, as Connor opens his eyes lightly, seeing Hank eyes closed.   
Hank as pushed himself more into the kiss, slowly leaning into Connor, making them both fall down onto the couch.  
With Connor below Hank, and Hank above. Connor arms slowly moves up, wrapping them around Hanks' neck. Hank lifts his arm above Connor, resting his arm onto the couch arm rest, and the other under Connors' body.   
Kissing Connor more forceful,

Connor bit Hanks' lips gently, as Hank slowly lifts his head up from Connors' lips, breathing out heavy, feeling Connors' breath heavy as well.  
"H-Hank?" Connor breathes out heavily, looking up at Hank with puppy eyes, "Fuck..fuck me!" Hank roughly gets off of Connor, jolting up from the couch, as he grips his head.

Connors' LED slowly went red, "H-Hank?" Connor eyes starts to swell up with tears.   
"CONNOR GET OUT!" Sumo head suddenly lift up, whimpering, as the dog ran away to hiding. Hank looks a Connor, "W-why..?" Connor stood up slowly.

 _'Hostile'_  
_'Confused'_  
_'Scared'_

Connor read on Hank.  
"I said leave Connor!" Hank screams, pushing Connor.

 _'Very Hostile'_  
_'Tense'_  
_'Scared'_  
_"Confused'_

Connor chokes lightly, crying, as Connor stares at Hank.

 _'Confused'_  
_'Scared'_  
_'Confused'_  
_'Scared''_

It read over and over on Hank  
"Hank..." Connor reaches out for Hank, as Hank stepped away.

_'Confused'  
'Scared'_

It read over and over and over  
"Connor, I'm sorry.." Hank mumbles. Connor slowly lifts his hand to his own face, feeling wetness.  
_'crying'_  
"Connor, I'm sorry..I'm just.."  
"Ok...Hank, I'll go.."

Connor says, stopping Hank, as Connor leave Hanks' house, no shoes, feeling the cold from the snow. Wearing loose shirts and shorts did not help out.

"Connor! I'm sorry!" Connor heard Hank yell, as Connor was long gone when Hank ran out to bring the android back inside, "No..." Hank whispered softly. 


	9. Kamski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Please read with caution

Connor slowly steps in the snow. Feeling the sting of the cold.

_'Low Temperature'  
'Find heat soon'_

Connor ignores the warning flashing in his head.  
He let his feet lead the way. Freezing, but burning at the same time.  
Tears rolling down his face

_'Scared'  
'Confused'_

Connor remembered the word all over Hanks' face.  
He continued to roam that seemed like forever.

_'Low Temperature'  
'Find heat'_

Connor looks up, seeing a building, looking around, "Middle of nowhere?"   
"8:15pm"  
"Shit" Connor breathes out, scanning the area, "Kamski's place..oh yea.." Connor mumbles, looking around, "He lives..in the middle of no where.." Connor continues to mumble to himself, as he walks up the ramp, ringing the doorbell, standing there, shivering.  
The door opens, greeted by Kamski, "Ah, Connor!" Kamski takes a look at the android, "Oh god, you're freezing. Come in, come in." Kamski said, "Get in front of the fire, Connor." He said, letting the android in, feeling the cold skin on Connor, "You got the update that was sent?" Kamski asked, wrapping a blanket around Connor, leading him into a room with a fire place, as Connor nods lightly, "I did..I don't like it.." Connor sniffles lightly. 

Kamski sets Connor onto the floor, setting him in front of the fire to warm up.

_'Warming up'  
"Temperature Rising'_

"I don't like it..Kamski please remove it!" Connor yells gently, his LED going back and forth to yellow and red.  
Kamski sits next Connor, "Maybe I can help you?" Kamski speaks gently, setting his hand onto Connors' exposed shoulder, feeling the coldness, "Maybe warm you up as well, dear." Kamski winks as Connor.

 _'forget about Hank'_  
_'do it'_  
_'Hank'_  
_'Hank'_

"Fuck it..." Connor says lightly, as he looks away from Kamski, as Kamski slid his hand down Connors' shoulder down his arm and onto his thigh, "Elijah?" Connor looks at him, "To feel pleasure..." Kamski whispered, grabbing Connor hand, and forcing him down onto the ground, pinning him down, the blanket under Connors' body.

  
Connor on the bottom, Kamski pinning him down, gripping Connors' wrist, keeping him down forceful, "E-Elijah! Stop!" Connors' LED turns red.

"To feel pleasure and pain..." He whispered, "A dick to use.." He whispered more into Connors' ear, "Kamski!" Connor screams as Kamski set his hand on Connors' short hems. "Time to see if that update did well, Connor." He whispered.  
His eyes tearing up  
_'mistake'_  
_'get off'_  
_'Hank'_  
_'Help me'_  
_I'm scared'_  
_'I don't want this'_  
_'Why'_  
_'HELP"_


	10. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with Caution, I did not like writing this, but I wanted to add something

Kamski grips onto Connor wrist tightens, as Connor lifts his other free hand to push Kamski off of him. "STOP!" Connor yells, his LED blaring red, "Its okay, Connor, my little android.." Kamski breathes, grabbing Connor other free arm, forcing it down onto the ground with his other pinned arm, holding both wrist in one hand. 

"Calm down, dear.." Kamski gently says, pulling Connor shorts down, soon throwing it across the room, "Kamski!" Connor screams, moving around under Kamski, "Squirm my dear." Kamski whispers, his hand trailing up Connors' smooth skin. Feeling each and every piece of Connor, as he whimpers and squirm, "Mmm, enjoying?" ""NO!" Connor scream, "You will soon.." he breathes out into Connors' neck.

Kamski gently kisses Connors' neck, his hand slowly crawling up Connors' chest, messing with his nipple, feeling the cold from the snow. Connor moans out, as Kamski smirks, "See?" He whispered in his neck, biting down onto Connors' neck, making the android jump, moaning out loud.

Connor LED turns yellow, seeming to contact someone.  
_'Hank'_  
'Hank'  
'HANK'  
"HELP'  
Connor shifts his head, looking through the contacts, ignoring all the touches that Kamski was giving him.

Hank phone rings, looking up from his hands, groaning, as he picks up his phone, "Hank Ander-"  
"HANK, HELP ME, PLEASE!" Connor screams, not his voice.  
"Connor?!" Hank stood up from the couch, "Where are you?!" "KAMSKI!" Connor screams, suddenly hanging up.  
"That god damn.." Hank throws the phone down onto the couch, grabbing his shoes and setting his jacket on, as he leaves and enters his car, rushing down the street, to Kamski place.

"Ah, Ah, no calls my little android.." Kamski whispers, kissing Connor neck, slowly stripped Connors' shirt, kissing down his chest, as he slowly scans Connor, "Beautiful..." he whispered, as he wipes tears off of Connor, "Calm, and enjoy.." he said, as he strips off the black boxers Connor had on.

Connor chokes onto his tears, as Kamski takes Connor into his mouth, gripping onto the blanket, as he jolted up, "mmm, impatient?" Kamski mumbles, removing Connor from his mouth as he looks up to the android, "It's amazing how an android can self - lubricate, but I still want the fun." He whispers gently, flipping Connor over, where his stomach was against the floor now.

Kamski slowly enters one finger in Connors' entrance, as Connor grunts out a painful cry, "Oh, pretty boy, calm down.." as he moves his finger, make the android moan out in pain, gripping the blanket tighter, "There you go.." he breathes out, slowly adding another digit.

Connor LED blinks red so fast, he thought it will break, gripping the blanket harshly, as he tries to move away, but Kamski had him pinned down. Feeling him forcefully shoving a 3rd finger, making Connor scream out.

The door suddenly opens, as Connor looks up, seeing a Chloe model, "Help..me please.." Connor chokes on his words, reaching out lightly to the female android.  
She just stood there, as Kamski halt his actions, pulling his fingers out, "Yes, Chloe?" "You have a guest. He's waiting for you now." She says, blankly, "Thank you Chloe." He says, losing his grip on the android. Getting up, leaving the room.

Connor LED blinked faster, in panic, in fear, as he wraps himself in the blanket that was given to him from the start, crying into the blanket. Curling up, hearing object bring thrown, and hearing Hank yell.  
"Hank..." Connor breathes out in relief.  


	11. I'm Sorry, Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this will be in all honesty..just hope its not too long..
> 
> (But honesty, there was one story with 65 chapters soooo xD)

Connor continues to hear screams and object break, as he slowly lifts himself off the floor, gripping onto the blanket, keeping it around his naked body.

"Where's Connor?!" Hank yells, as Kamski scoffs, "He's no where here, Lieutenant Hank, don't go yelling and throwing my stuff, accusing me, Anderson." Kamski says.  
"Connor said he was here!" Hank yells, moving forward to Kamski, gripping onto the mans' shirt, pulling him towards him, "Give me the android, Elijah." Hank breathes out, as Kamski raises his hand up in surrender, "Ok, ok.." Kamski said, eyeing Hank up and down, "Better treat it right." He whispers, winking towards Hank, as Hank grips loosen on Kamski shirt, throwing the man onto the floor, "Where is Connor?" Hank asked once more, as a door opened, both Hank and Kamski snapped their head to the sound.

"Here is, Model RK800, #313 248 317 - 51, Connor." Chloe said, holding onto Connors' shoulder, blanket tight around his fragile body, "Connor.." Hank breathes out, seeing him in a poor state, his LED continued to blare red, "Kamski!" Hank goes to beat the man that was on the floor, "I'm sorry, Hank!" Connor yell out, stopping Hanks' movements, breathing out heavily as he looks up to Connor.

"Lets get you home, and dressed, yea?" Hank says gently, leaving Kamski, as Chloe released Connor, letting the android run to his human.  
Connor trips and falls onto Hanks' chest, coughing lightly onto his tears.

"This...android is so overwhelmed by his feelings," Kamski whispers, "it's breaking him," as Kamski stood up, "breaking him out of his "detective", and "cold" shell he had, when he came in the first time with you," Kamski brushed himself off, "haven't you notice? Hank?" Kamski moves forward, as Hank draws his gun from his jacket, pointing it to the male.

"Once more move, and I swear I will shoot." Hank growls, an arm around the poor android, holding him, "Hank...I'm sorry, please, lets go home." Connor chokes out.

"Listen to your android, Hank." Kamski says, as Hank slowly puts his weapon away, "Ok..come on Connor." Hank mumbles, letting Connor stand up straight slowly, gripping onto the blanket.

Hank slips off his jacket, wrapping it around the small android body, "Come on." Hank mumbles gently, wrapping an arm around Connor, rubbing his shoulder lightly.  
Connors' LED slowly calms down, to a soft red, slowly going to be calm red, "Lets go." Hank mumbles, as he takes Connor out of the Kamskis' place.  
"Take care of him." Kamski says, standing by the doorway with one of his Chloe models, as he watched Hank slowly put Connor in his car.

  
"That poor android..., he doesn't know what he is feeling. Being a deviant takes a lot out of you." Kamski says, closing the door, "Chloe?" "Yes, Elijah?" "Please clean up the mess that Anderson has made." "Right away." Chloe says blankly, walking away to clean the mess.

"Connor," Kamski softly whispers, as he stand in front of his huge window, "Fragile...little android." He says, crossing his arms behind his back, as he stares out, watching the snow fall down.


	12. You're Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short

Hank helps Connor into his car, "You're freezing.." he mumbles, leaning over, putting the belt on him, seeing Connor unresponsive.   
Hank stares at Connor, seeing his LED a calm red, "Hey, Connor." Hank mumbles, as Connor slowly turns his head towards Hank. "You're safe now Connor." He says gently, a small snow pile started to gain on Hanks' hair, as Connor chuckles, his LED slowly gain to a soft blue.

Hank blinks, "What?" he grunts out , Connor shakes his head, "Nothing, Hank...just you're so soft..and white.." Connor chuckles, seeing the snow pile gain, "White?! Connor!" Hank yells, as he shakes his head, feeling the snow pile fall off his head, "Oh." Hank realized, as he laughs.

"Now, to home, and get you warmed up." Hank says, as Connor nods in agreement. Soon closing Connors' door, moving around to his side, entering, as he turns on the car, along with the heater for the shivering android.   
Connor gently grips onto Hanks' jacket, wrapping it more around his exposed body. Hank looks over to Connor, setting his hand gently onto Connors' shoulder.

"You're safe, I got you Connor." Hank says softly

' _Safe'_


	13. A Frightened Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally try to do like, 3 chapters per day, to help with writing, and my writers block that is happening xD  
> sorry

"Ok Connor, come on out..." Hank mumbles, the passenger car door open, the house door open. Standing in the middle of his driveway, middle of the night, as Connor refused to leave the car for the past 25 minutes.  
Hank started to become cold, slowly to give up on Connor, seeing the android sit stiff in the seat, gripping onto Hank's jacket, starring forward.

 

_"Come on, you can do it." Hank says, patting his knees softly, "the doors are wide open to come in!" Hank says, standing in the middle of the doorway, as a small whimper was hear.  
A dog slowly left their hiding spot behind the car, "There you go Sumo." Hank says, "Come on in." He says gently, hearing the small pats of the dog feet, "Come here Sumo!" Hank called out, as the St. Bernard went closer to Hank, as Hank picked up the dog, "Good boy, just a frightened puppy, is all." He says, petting the dog, calming it down, "Here's your new home Sumo!" Hank says, entering the house, setting the dog down, as he skitters across the floor, exploring, closing the door behind him, "A frightened pup..not for long!" Hank laughs, seeing the St. Bernard roam around._

Hank huffs out, seeing his cold breath in the dead of night. Seeing Connor still in the car, as Hank slowly moves to Connors' side, lightly tapping his shoulder as Connor jumps, "Come on Connor, I got you, you're safe ok?" Connor stares at Hank, as Hank held out his hand for the android, as Connor slowly lifts his hand up, placing it on the humans' hand.  
_'Safe'_

Hank helps Connor out of the car, as Connor hold onto Hanks' arm. Closing the door shut, as they both made their into the house.  
"Connor, you need to take a hot bath to warm up a bit. Hand me my jacket, and that stupid blanket, and I'll help you along the tub." Hank says.  
_'Safe'_

Leading Connor to the bathroom, feeling the android shake in cold, as Hank plugs up the tub to full up with some warm water for Connor to soak in,  
Hank slowly removes the jacket and the blanket from Connor, watching Connor, as he still stood unresponsive.  
"Connor, you're safe okay?" Hank mumbles gently, setting the jacket and the blanket onto the bathroom counter.

"Hank?" "Yes Connor?" "Thank you." Connor says, his body shivering, "You're welcome Connor." Hank says, as he takes Connors' hand, leading him into the tub, setting him down, as Connor breathes out, feeling the heat rush over, as he slowly sink in the water.

"A frightened puppy." Hank mumbles lightly, seeing Connor eyes closed, warming up, "I'll get you some of more of my clothes. But tomorrow we are going shopping for your own clothes." Hank chuckles, as Connor blushed lightly, "Got it, Hank" Connor says, as he opens his eyes lightly, starring up at Hank, "Please stay with me?" Hank nods, "I will Connor, let me got some clothes real quick, okay?" Connor nods lightly, watching Hank leave, as Sumo enters the bathroom.  
Connor reaches out his hand, as Sumo sets his head under Connor's hand, letting the android pet him, as the St. Bernard curled up by the bathtub, as Hank enters seeing Connor eyes closed, his hand resting on Sumos' head.

Hank breathes out, as Connor opens his eyes, seeing Hank smiles , setting the clothes onto the bathroom sink by the jacket and the blanket, as Hank sits next to Sumo, leaning onto the tub, as Connor lifts his hand from Sumos' head, lifting his hand, as Hank takes Connors' hand, "I'm here, you're safe." 

_'Safe'_

"Please stay." "I will Connor." Hank grips onto the android hand, "I will.." he whispers softly.


	14. I Got You

Hanks helps Connor out of the tub, unplugging the tub letting it drain.  
_'Safe'  
_ Connor blinks lightly, as Hank dries off the androids' body. Starting from his hair, "Arms up Connor." Hank says, as Connor lifts his arms up, as Hank brings the towel down, drying down Connor' body, looing away as he got to drying the waist and down.

"All dried." Hank says, as Connor lowers his arms to his side, "A child?" Connor says lightly, as Hank laughs, "Yes, maybe but you're mine." Hank says, dressing Connor into more fitting clothes than last time. "Yours?" Connor says confused, as Hank chokes on his words, "I mean, uh, we should get to bed, yes?" Hank says, yawning, as Connor yawns, nodding in agreement.   
"Sumo, up." Hank says, as Sumo lifts his head, patting over to Connor, as all three walked out and to Hanks' room.   
Hank throws his jacket onto the floor, and throws the blanket onto Sumo, "New blanket Sumo" Hank mumbles softly, as Sumo curls up by the bed.

Hank flops onto his bed, as Connor stood by the bed, "Come on Connor," Hank mumbles, "I am not letting you sleep alone tonight." as he moves aside for Connor to slip into the bed.  
Connor slowly goes into the bed, his LED slowly going red, as Hank sees the soft glow of Connors' LED.  
"Oh..Connor.." Hank mumbles gently, as Connor chokes on his tears, slowly curling up on the bed, coughing out his words, "He tried to use me.." Connor coughs out, tears running down his face, "Hank..he tried..and I was so weak to push him off.." Connor tears got worse, his LED going to a harsh red, "Connor...hey..calm down.." Hank whispers softly, "I got you." Hank says gently, as Connors' body curled up into a small ball. Hank slowly moved towards the crying android.

Connors' body flinched slightly, feeling Hanks' arms slowly wrap around him, as Connor looks up to Hank, "I was too weak..." he whispered, "We all are.." Hank says, as he brings the android closer to him, as Connor slowly removed himself from the ball he was in, wrapping his arms around Hank, slowly resting his head onto Hanks' chest, as Hank tightened his grip onto Connors' body, "I got you..sleep Connor." Hank mumbles gently into Connors' ear, as his LED slowly goes back to a soft blue, with Hank kissing the android head gently, seeing Connors' eyes close slowly, "There you go, sleep, I got you."

_'I got you'_

Connor slowly falls asleep, tears slowly drifting down his face, as Hank wipes them away, kissing Connor head once more, slowly closing his eyes as well, holding Connor close to him.  
As Connor grips onto Hank, "I got you." Hank gently says once more, with Connor soon going to sleep, as Hank follows.  
 _'I got you'_


	15. Shopping

Connor jolts up from the bed, looking towards the window, seeing a soft light peeking through the curtains.  
Hank softly grips onto Connors' arm, opening his eyes, seeing the android sitting stiff and looking towards the window. "Connor?" Hank mumbles tiredly, as he sits up, meeting with Connors' eyes, "Ah, morning Hank." Connor says, smiling lightly, "Mmm..Morning to you as well." Hank says, as he leaves the bed, with Connor following him behind.

A few hours passed, as Hank stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth after the breakfast they had, "You and your stupid self cleaning teeth." Hank grunts out, as he spits out some water, putting his toothbrush away, washing his face. "Heh, I'm sorry Hank." Connor says, peeking his head into the bathroom, seeing water droplets on Hanks' bread, as Connor chuckles, "Hey, lets gets you some of your own clothes now. Than wearing mine!" Hank says, drying his beard off, walking out of the bathroom, "Come on!" Hank says, smacking Connors' shoulder lightly, feeding Sumo real quick. "Get your shoes on, and lets your ass some new clothes!" Hank chuckles, as Connor rolls his eyes, seeing his old shoes on along with Hank.

Both settling into Hanks' car, pulling out of his driving, driving down to a mall.  
"Are you sure Hank?" Connor says, as Hank parked the car, "Yes, stop wearing my clothes!" Hank says, lightly laughing out.  
Leaving the car, as they walked into the mall, being greeted by a male android.

Hank and Connor roams around the clothing aisle, Connor checking out some shirts, as Hank calls out, "Hey Con! Look! You'll look so pretty!" As Connor makes his way to Hank, seeing him hold up a white, long dress, Connor rolls his eyes, "Keep your fantasies at home Hank!" Connor whispered out playfully, winking gently, "Oh, you nasty android." Hank whispered back, putting up the dress, as he follows Connor.

"Is this all?" said a female android, "Mmm, yep" as the android rings them up, setting them into bags, "If none fits, please contact me," She says, looking at Connor, as both of their LED turns yellow, "And we will get you the right size." Connor nods softly, their LED going back to a soft blue, as Hank pays for the clothes, carrying four bags of Connors' clothing, "Lets go pretty boy." Hank says, as the female android chuckles softly, leaving Connor a blushing mess, "Hank!" Connor yells out, as he chases after Hank,


	16. Soft Touches

Hank throws the bags onto the couch, as Sumo barks, "Yes, we're home." Hank says, as Sumo runs up to Connor, jumping all over him as Connor laughs, petting the dog, "See? He loves you!" Hank says, as he watches the android and the dog play around the house.  
Hank walks to his room, flopping onto his bed, sitting up, hearing Sumo and Connor shuffle around the house. Hank closes his eyes, going into his thoughts, which was always bad for him. Hearing nothing but the shuffles that Connor and Sumo was making, playing around.  
Soon that became quiet, as Hank felt a weight on his lap, as his eyes opened quickly, seeing Connor on his lap, "Connor! The fuck!" Hank curses out loud, not even shoving the android off his lap, "Yes, Hank?" Connor says, as Hank turns red, as he places his hands slowly onto Connors' side, making the android jump.

Hank looks at Connor, as Connors' LED slowly goes yellow, "Ah, I'm sorry Connor.." Hank says, as he slowly removes his hands from Connors' sides, "No, its fine Hank!" Connor says, "Just, your touches are so soft...despite your hands.." Connor says gently, grabbing Hanks' hands, placing them back on his side, his LED going back to a soft blue, "I was just thinking, that's all." Connor says, smiling gently, as Hank turns even more red, "Are you sure?" Hank mumbles lightly, as Connor softly moves on Hank lap, "Are you sure?" Connor says, remembering last time.  
"Of course." Hank softly whispers, as he gently grips onto Connors' side, moving around, as he throws Connor onto the bed, hearing the android grunt, as Hank slowly crawls above Connors' body, a soft blush spread across Connors' face, "Hank.." Connor breathes out, as he wraps his arms around Hanks' neck.

Hank breathes out lightly, not having done anything since his divorce. Hank leans into Connor, softly placing his lips onto Connors', Connor closes his eyes with Hank closing his eyes as well. Connor fingers softly tangles into Hanks' hair, feeling his hands travel up his sides.  
 _'safe'_   
Connor fingers gently grips onto Hanks hair, as Hank hands went under Connors clothing, feeling Connors' smooth skin at his fingertips, hearing the android moans into the kiss, as Hank removes his lips from Connors', breathing out heavily, as Connor huffs out, his eyes opening lightly, softly moving under Hank.  
Hank stares at Connor, his Hands continue to slowly trail up Connors' chest, lightly flicking his nipples, as Connor back jolted up from the bed, moaning out.   
Hank leans down, kissing Connors' neck, hearing the android a moaning mess, his fingers gripping more into Hanks' hair, "Hank..oh god.." Connor breathes out, as he softly moans, moving his hips towards Hank.   
Hank slowly removes Connors shirt, "Such an impatient little android." Hank gently whispers into Connor ear, throwing Connors' shirt aside, kissing his neck once more, slowly going down his chest.

Connor removes his hands from Hank, gripping onto the bed, breathing out heavily, feeling each touch that Hank was giving him, as Hank stopped by Connors' pant hems, lightly gripping the sides of his pants, read to pull them off, as the phone rings (yes I am mean hehe)  
Hank growls, slowly lifting himself up from Connor.  
"Should get that.." Hank sighs, as Connor whimpers, "I'm sorry Con." Hank says, as he pecks Connors' lips, as he gets up from the bed, leaving the bedroom, as Connor slowly lifts himself off the bed as well, rubbing his hands together to calm himself down. If you know what I mean ;)  


	17. Thank You

Thank You for all the comments I read so far. It keeps me going, as I am not okay with my writing...

But y'all keep me going. So thank you <3

I do enjoy little critics / advice. Helps me a lot. 

 


	18. A Call In

Connor sets his shirt back on, getting up from the bed, leaving the bedroom, as he takes the four bags off the couch, seeing Hank pace in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

  
Connor sets the bag in Hanks room to put away later, and to figure out where to put them as well. Hank sets his phone away, "Hey Connor!" "Hm?" "Seems like we don't have a day off today and tomorrow as planned." "Why? What's up?" Connor says, walking out of the room, worried, "Fowler has just assigned us a case, that involves an android, so you know what that mean!" Hank says, as he scoffs softly.

  
Hank and Connor still continues to take cases with any android activity, as now, they start to take cases where some androids are the victims than humans.  
"Involving an android?" "An android was killed, the body was found by the Eden Club today, in the ally way. Either killed by human, or another android, never know today." Hank says, shifting on his feet, breathing out lightly.

  
"Ready to investigate!" Hank says, smiling lightly, "Well, of course Lieutenant." Connor says, as Hank scoffs softly, setting on his jacket and shoes, as Connor walks off, "What..where are you going?" Hank yells out, as he stares at his bedroom.

Few minutes passed as Connor walks out with his CyberLife suit on, "You learned how to dress!" Hank says, as Connor scoffs, "I did." He says, as Hank rolls his eyes, "I hate that suit, just saying." Hank mumbles lightly, as he walks out the house, with Connor following behind.

Both entering the car, driving to the department.  


	19. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add just a normal case, you know?

Hank and Connor soon arrived at the police department.

"You can wait by my desk Connor, as I get the file for this." Hank grumbles, having to face Fowler today.  
Connor looks around, not being in the department for awhile, as he scans for Hanks' desk.

Connor drifts his fingers along Hanks' desk, cleaning it up a bit, waiting for Hank with the file of their case.  
"Well, look what we have here!" Connor heard a voice, as his head snapped towards the voice, seeing Gavin, as Connor lightly shifts on his feet, as Gavin put on an ugly grin, leaning on Hanks' desk, "What is your android ass doing here? Thought you were done with this whole...deviants..since they are safe now." He growled out, as Connor stood straight, fixing his tie, "Detective Reed. Hank and I are assigned to all cases that still involve androids." Connor says, as Gavin scoffs, "This didn't involve android, it involve a human killing, good riddance.." as Connor clears his throat, "Yes, but, the body is an android, so its out job to find ou-!" Connor stopped midway sentence, as Gavin grabbed onto Connors' suit, shoving him against the wall as Connor grunts, hitting his head on the wall, as he stares Gavin dead in the eyes. "Shut up little android." Gavin snarls, as he lifts Connor a bit, slamming him once more, as Connor grunts once more, "No shit...you felt that?" Gavin scoffs, as he goes to shove Connor onto the floor, "Alright, Reed, that's enough, let him go." Hank says, as Gavin scoffs softly, setting Connor down, as he walks away, "Have fun on the case." he says, leaving to the break room.

"Are you okay?" Hank says, as Connor fixes his shirt, "Yes, same old Gavin." He says, "Got the case file?" "I did, here, look it over while we are driving down o the scene." Hank says, as Connor takes the files, following Hank to his car.

"So..a male android..his LED was taken out," "Forcefully." Hank says, driving down to the scene, as Connor lifts his head, reading the file, "Forcefully..." He mumbles softly, "The android did put up a fight, having some of his 'skin' removed, showing under. Marks on chest and back." Connor continues to read the file out loud, as Hank breathes out, parking his car by the scene, "Don't put anything in your mouth." Hank says, as an old joke, as Connor smirks, "No promises." Connor says, as they exited the car.

Seeing the highlighted police tape across two buildings, between the ally way, seeing onto a few policemen at the scene, as Connor sighs, "No one cares.." Connor mumbles lightly, as Hank lightly pats Connors' shoulder, "Come on, lets get the killer." Hank says, as Connor nods, crossing the tap. "Ah, afternoon Lieutenant, Connor." Chris said, stepping aside from the android body, as Hank cringed seeing how the body was.

"Its..not pretty." Chris says, as Connor walks around, looking around, seeing Thirium everywhere, "A fight was surely put up, the suspect had to be weaker..or smaller, but faster" Connor says, bending down by the body. "Hank, can I speak to you, privately?" Chris asked, as Hank nods, "Con, we'll be back." Connor nods lightly, scanning the body for marks.

 _'LED forcefully ripped'_  
_'Skin' around LED is gone'_  
_'Marking around android neck'_  
_'Thirium tracing down nose and mouth'_  
'Marks on back and chest'  
'Stab wounds?'  
'No, beaten'  
_'Killed 13 hours ago'_  
' _Thirium on hands'  
__'Blood on hands'_

"Blood." Connor mumbles lightly, as he wipes up the blood onto his two fingers, bringing them upon his mouth.  
"Connor! Not again!" Hank yells, as Connor looks up, "Welcome back, and I'm sorry, but there is some human blood here. I can scan it, and find the killer." Connor says, as Hank breathes out, "Okay, do what you do. I'll look around the ally." Hank says, shaking his head, leaving Connor, as he walks down the ally.  
Connor licks his fingers, his LED going yellow.

_'Charles Stone'_  
_"Age 21'_

_"Young.."_

_'Weight 134'_

"Pretty skinny? Depend on if it fat or muscle." Connor mumbles softly, as he continues to read the file.

_'Brown hair, brown eyes'_

Connor stood up, "Charles Stone." Connor rubs his hands together, bending back down to the body, wiping the Thirium analyzing the android now, his LED continued yellow.

_'James Pare'  
'Model AX400'_

"Just a normal maid android.." Connor mumbles, as he could not read the file anymore, as it was corrupted, "Odd.." Connor stares at the body, looking up, as he looks around trying to find the starting point where it happened. His eyes scanning the ally, as the sun slowly started to set.

"Connor, what you got so far? Its almost dark." Hank says, "Well, I got the names, model-" "You got the name of the killer?" "Yes, the blood I tested." "The lets leave here, and go after this...?" "Charles Stone." "Lets go after this Charles Stone." Hank says, as Connor scoffs softly, "Chris, you can wrap it up now, we got the name." Hank says, as Chris nods, bringing up his phone to call someone to dispose of the android body.

Hank crosses the tape, as Connor follows, watching the tape disappear whenever they crossed it. "Where is this, Charles Stone?" "He lives a little across town, I will set the address in the GPS." Hank nods, as they entered the car, as Connor sets in the address into Hanks' GPS. Hank follows the GPS.

"What did you and Chris talk about?" Connor asked, as he looks at Hank, Hank moves his shoulders uncomfortable, "Hungry?" Hank asked, changing the subject,, "I got some snacks when I was with Chris.." Hank says slowly, as Connor sighs, nodding lightly, "Yea." as Hank hands him a granola, "Thank you, Lieutenant." Hank rolls his eyes, hearing the wrapper open, as Connor slowly eats, looking out the window.  


	20. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am actually typing this without writing it first one paper like I normally do  
> But my hand was hurting a lot from writing the last chapter XD  
> so, lets see how this goes

"What did you and Chris talk about?" Connor brings up again, as Hank lightly grips onto the steering wheel, as Hank scoffs softly, as he shrugs lightly, "Nothing." Hank says,   
 _'Lying'_  
Connor sighs, as Hank slows down the car, stopping by the killers' house. "This is his place?" "Yes, it is." Connor says, seeing the lights on, "Lights are on.." as he scans the outside, "the car is also here..so he still here? He hasn't ran away, or even tried to hide." Connor mumbles softly, as Hank breathes out, exiting the car, with Connor following him behind.  
Hank stares towards one of the windows, seeing a shadow walking around, Connor scans the shadow, "They're in a panic." Connor says lightly, "Better go slow? Or rush in?" Hank says, lightly grinning, as Connor scoffs lightly"Slow, they're in panic, I do understand humans a bit, and if they are in a panic, they will not even cooperate with us." Connor says, as Hank scoffs, "Learning more about us eh?" as Connor softly smirks, "Well, of course." winking softly, as Hank rolls his eyes, walking up the stairs to the door, knocking gently, as Connor heard rough foot steeps, "They got more in a panic." Connor whispered softly, as Hank knocked again, "Mr. Stones? This is the Detroit Police-" Hank sentence was stopped, as the door swung open.

Connor scans the male that was standing by the doorway, ' _Charles Stone'_   
He continues to scan the male, seeing Thirium on his hands, his clothes, and a smudge on his face, ' _He didn't even clean up? He knows it disappears after a few hours, and become blind to the eye. Was he not expected an android?'  
_ Connor was lost in his thoughts, as Hank clears his throat, "Charles Stone?" "Yes?" The male spoke slowly, as Hank lightly taps onto Connor, making Connor jump away from his thoughts, as Charles heart race went up, "Hello, my name is Connor, I am here with Lieutenant Hank. Investing the death of James Pare, that happened a good 15 hours ago, and you are..close.." Connor slowly stops talking, as Hank clears his throat, "May we come in, and question you? As you were shown up when we ran your blood, that was found on the androids body." Hank says, as Charles clears his throat, "Why..why don't we just talk out..here?" He spoke lightly, shifting on his feet, blocking the doorway, as Connor eyes looks around, scanning the house, "Do you have any children Charles?" Connor asks, as Hank looks up to Connor, "What are you doing?" He whispered to Connor, "He's acting weird.." Connor mumbles lightly, as Charles moved once more, "I...do.." he said slowly, "Look, let's just get straight into the point" Charles said, changing the way he talked and act, standing straight, "Yes, I do attacked the android. Because that..that thing..attacked my son first." "And you did not even call the police? Instead handling it on your own?" Hank says, his voice raising a bit, as the man stepped forward, "Have time to call the police, that now protects androids? I was not gonna stand back, and make a call, then let my son be attacked." 

Connor eyebrows raised, "Attacked? But..why was the LED forcefully ripped? Why was there marks that shows there was beating? Why was-"  "MAKE YOUR LITTLE ANDROID SHUT UP." The man raised his voice, making Connor jump back, "Ok, turn around, that's enough, there is nothing that shows that you even HAVE a son, or even self defense.." Hank says, taking out hand cuffs, "You need to learn more about lying Connor, so naïve." Hank whispered lightly to Connor, as Connor stares down the male, watching him turn around, as Hank places the cuffs onto his wrists, "This honestly feels like our fastest case." Hank says, scoffing out lightly, as Hank slowly drags the male to his car, setting him in the back, "Connor?" Hank calls out.

Connor slowly steps into the house, looking around, seeing it empty, with only a few canned foods on the counter, "Did he just move in?" Connor mumbles softly, looking around, as Hank taps onto Connors shoulder, making him jump, "What are you doing?" "Look inside..it looks weird..did Charles just move in?" "Should you have known, you're the android." "Well, yes, sorry." Connor says, as he turns off the lights, closing the door, "I'll call the police to check more into this." Connor says lightly, his LED going to a soft yellow, contacting the police, "Alright, well, let's bring Charles in, and let the good old Detective Reed talk to him, he'll have fun with him." Hank says lightly, as Connor scoffs, rolling his eyes, as he follows Hank to his car, staring down at the male in the back of the car.

 

"You already got him?" Gavin says, leaning on the glass wall, where they kept people locked up, "That quick?" "One of the fastest cases really, he just kinda...failed at it." Hank scoffs lightly, eyeing the male sitting down on the bed, "Well, now its my case from here, so thank you." Gavin says, as he looks over to Connor, "Hope you had fun, and maybe ask for that day off again." Gavin lightly grins, making Connor uncomfortable, "The fuck I am, Fowler could have put anyone else on the case, since it was so easy." Hank says, leaving the lock up room, towards Captain Fowlers office, leaving Gavin and Connor alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was bad, now I see why I normally write everything down on paper first then type.   
> I just wanted to add something, like just a quick case into the story, before getting into some, smexy stuff xD  
> (I am serious, so hehe)


	21. What?

Gavin stares at the android, as Connor leaves the room, walking to the break room, grabbing something to eat, "So, you can eat now? Gavin says behind Connor, making the android jump, as his hands scrambles to catch his food, almost dropping it, "Why, yes, Detective Reed." Connor says, as he looks over to him from the corner of his eyes.

"And why is that?" Gavin says, as Connor eats slowly, "There was an update for all androids, to feel more human." Connor says, turning his body to face Gavin, "Hunger," he lifts his food up, "pain, pleasure, tiredness. Like a normal person." Connor says, as Gavin scoffs softly, "And why did you take it? Never thought you be the one to do so." Connor moves on his feet, "Why also keep your LED?" Gavin says, flicking his fingers on it, making Connor flinch.

"Why are you so invested in asking?" Connor says, as he continued to eat, walking away to sit at the small circle table, "Don't you fucking ask question to me, android." Gavin snarls lightly, as Connor stares at him, "I'm sorry Gavin." Connor smiles lightly, finishing his food.

Gavin move towards Connor, slamming his hand onto the table, making Connor jump, "So jumpy." Gavin mumbles lightly, as he scoffs, "So, did you hear what Chris and Hank talked about?" "What? How you know?" Connor says, as he stood up, looking at Gavin, "I mean, I didn't hear anything, but Chris just mentioned it, and it...involves..you." Gavin says slowly, eyeing the android from top to bottom. "What?" Connor says, as Gavin scoffs, "Ask Chris. he says, making himself coffee, leaving Connor to himself.

 

Connor scans the room, seeing Hank throw a fit to Captain Fowler per usual.   
Finding Chris at his desk, Connor slowly makes his way, "Ah, hello Connor." Chris said slowly, unsure of Connor motives, "Hello, Chris." Connor smiles lightly, "May I?" as he points to a chair next to Chris, "Of course. What do you need?" Connor sits down, setting his hands in his lap, "What did you and Han-..Lieutenant Anderson talk about? I know its none of my business, but Detective Reed has brought it to my attention." Chris sighs, leaning back into his chair, "Dammit Reed." As Chris moves uncomfortable in his seat, "Maybe you should ask Hank yourself Connor." Connor lifts his head, leaving the chair, "I will. Thank you for your time." Connor says, seeing Hank burst through the door away from Fowler, walking towards Connor.

Hank scoffs softly, "Jeffery says we can have our days off again as before, but if another case pops up, we have to take it." Connor nods, "Lets go, I need a drink." Hank grumbles, as Connor shakes his head, following Hank.

 

"No androids allowed." Hank mumbles, "Fuck it. Come on Connor." Hank says, pushing the door open, as Connor follow close behind, sitting down on a stool by Hank. "My usual." Hank says, as Connor shifts in his seat, "Hank? Can I ask you something?" "Hit me." Hank says, as the bartender slides Hank drink to him, "What did you and Chris talk about?" Connor asks, as Hank stiffens, getting uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters before this ends.  
> I say...4-5 more? Before it ends?


	22. Hank, Tell Me

Hank chugs down his drink quickly, seeming to try and get drunk, and to avoid Connors' questions.

"What's it up to you?" Hank mumbles lightly, as Connor turns his body towards him, "Gavin has said it involved me, and of course its going to bring my attention, Hank. So, tell me." Connor says, placing his hand on the table, staring at Hank, as Hank avoids Connor stares.  
"Dammit Gavin," Hank grumbles, as Connor tilts his head, "Chris said that as well." Connor mumbles, "Seems you two don't want me to know." "Well of course, it was private." Hank says, as he glares towards Connor.  
"Well, if it involved the mention of me, I do have the right to know." Connor says, his LED going to a light yellow, as Hank stares at Connor.

"Hank, tell me." Connor breathes out, as Hank lifts his head for another drink, ignoring the android, as Connor harshly breathes out, looking forward, starring at the game, "Remember the first time I came and got you?" "Well of course, you made me stop watching the game." Hank mumbles, as Connor looks over to Hank, "but then bought me another drink," Hank mumbles lightly, "you were nice from the start." He says, shifting on his seat, "Well of course, I had too, or well, more likely wanted too, for the sake of the mission to be close as you to possible." Connor says, as Hank scoffs softly, "You sound like your old self, before you turned deviant." Hank says, receiving his drink, as he downed that one quickly as well, "Ah, I'm sorry, just...worried I guess, since it involved me, and I tried to somewhat gain a chat." Connor says lightly, shifting in his seat, as Hank lifts his hand for another drink.

"I understand that Connor." Hank says lightly, getting his drink, as he downed it again, "So..tell me Hank." Connor says more gently, as Hank breathes out.

"Chris...Chris saw us at the mall while we were shopping out for your clothes Connor." "Is that bad?" "I would say so, with my saying of how I hate androids." "But you don't as much." "Not as much, but still." "So you hate me still?" "Of course not Connor, I can never hate you." Hank says gently, as Connor smiles, "Anyways..Chris saw us at the mall, and he knew something was up." "Up? We were doing nothing but shopping." 

"Exactly..." Hank mumbles softly, lifting his hand again, as Connor grabs his hand, "No more drinks for him." Connor says, staring at the bartender, as the bartender rolls his eyes, sliding the drink to Hank, not listening to the android, as Connor sighs, "I won't drink anymore." Hank says lightly, sliding the drink back to the bartender, as Connor smiles, "Now, why is that bad?" "Because, he saw me." Hank says, slowly getting up from his seat, almost falling, as Connor catches him, "Saw you? Course he di-" "He saw a look in my eyes, that I knew.." "You knew?" Connor mumbles lightly, as Hank slowly started to walk out of the bar, going to his car, "I am driving." Connor says, as he puts Hank into the passenger seat, walking to the other side, "You knew?" Connor asks again, turning on the car, as Hank leans into his seat, as he looks over to Connor, "He knew the look in my eyes whenever I was into someone." Hank says lightly, as Connor smiles lightly, "Why is that bad?" 

"Because its with an android." Hank says, looking away, as Connor loses his smile, ' _Not an android'_ Hank words echoes in Connors head, "Oh." He says, as he slowly leaves the parking lot, "And I'm worried ok?" Hank finally says. 


	23. I'm Worried, Okay?

"I'm worried, ok?" Hank says, as the car ride was almost silent, driving back down to Hanks' house.

"Why are you worried?" Connor mumbles lightly, as he looks over Hank, "Even though..that today, androids are more accepted into, this world now, thanks to Markus." Hank speaks slowly, as Connor looks back towards the road, listening to the man. "I am just worried of others." Hank says, as Connor lightly shifts in his seat, "Didn't think you be that way Hank." Connor says. as Hank breathes out, "Well, never know till you see it Connor." Hank says, as he shifts into his seat, looking at Connor. "I'm worried you might get more bash as you already do at the station." Hank says, as he continued to talk, "I'm worried that I might get fired for loving my partner." Hank harshly said between his teeth, Connor lightly blushes, as he stayed silent, "And I'm worried that shit might fall apart, and we become apart." Hank says, finishing his talk, as Connor parks the car into Hanks' driveway, staying silent.

Connor reaches Hanks' door, helping him out, "Connor, say something please." Hank mumbles lightly, as the android stood silent, walking with Hank to the door, unlocking the door, "Connor?" Hank lightly says, looking at him.

Connor sets Hank on the couch, as Sumo was fast asleep in his bed, "Connor, say something." Hank breathes out, as Connor stood in front of Hank, soon sitting down on his lap, making Hank jump, "I understand your worries, Hank. I would believe anyone  would have the same." Connor says gently, taking off Hanks' jacket, setting it aside as Hank stares up at Connor, "But I do understand, really I do." Connor repeated himself, as he took off his own jacket, untying his tie, setting it aside with Hanks' jacket, "But we all have to try something new." Connor mumbles lightly, leaning into Hank chest, resting his head on his chest, his LED slowly turning yellow, "As long you are happy, and okay Hank, I won't do anything, we can stay as partners, nothing more, nothing less. I can move out, so I won' t be in the way of you." Connor says gently, as Hank lightly lifts his hand up to Connors' face, lifting his head up to meet his eyes, "Connor, I would never throw you out like that." Hank mumbles lightly.

"I am happy with you around, hell even happier than I ever been." Hank says softly, as he runs his fingers gently on Connor cheek, "I want you." Connor says lightly, as he moves softly on Hanks lap, as Hank grunts lightly, followed by a chuckled, "You know how close we were, before rudely interrupted." Hank says, as he continues to run his fingers on Connors check, "But I do not want to use you like that Connor." Hank says, as he sets his hands down, onto Connors' legs, "That's not right." Hank says, "I'm worried that something bad will happen if...we...if I even continue like that." Hank says, shifting lightly, as Connor raises his hands onto Hanks face, running his fingers through his beard, "What if I said nothing will happen? That everything will be ok?" Connor mumbles lightly, as Hank softly grumbles, "Like that helps.." as Connor smiles gently to the man, "Well, you are not using me. Or nothing bad will happen, everything will be okay." Connor says gently, as he leans towards Hank, kissing his lips softly, as Hank leg twitches lightly, slowly brining his hands to Connor sides, holding him, as he gently kisses the android back.

"I love you." Hank says gently into the kiss, as Hank stood up from the couch, picking Connor up, as Connor wraps his legs around Hanks' waist, as Hank walks to the bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot. 

_'I love you'  
"I love you too Hank"_


	24. Take It Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now into the smut ;)   
> For real, and I have not written smut in awhile now. Might be rusty.
> 
> Also like, cringing while I am writing this. God, I have not written anything in a long time with smut. Help

Hank lightly places Connor onto the bed, hovering over him.  
Connor looks up to Hank, as he lightly squirms under Hank, "What's wrong?" Hank asks, seeing Connor squirm, as Connor shakes his head, "No..Nothing." Connor mumbles lightly, as Hank leans down to Connor, "We don't have to do anything Connor if you don't feel comfortable." Hank mumbles lightly, as Connor shakes his head, "I'm fine! Just..first time with anything." Connor says softly, as Hank nods, "Well, we'll take it slow." Hank says softly, as he gently kisses his cheek, "I'd like that." Connor whispers lightly, as he wraps his arms around Hanks' neck.

Hank gently places his hands on Connor sides, as he sets kisses onto Connors' neck, making the android jump already, biting his lip.  
Hank lightly grabs onto Connors' shirt, slowly taking it off, as Connor lifts his arms up, helping Hank take off his shirt, being topless now, as Hank stares down at Connor, "H-Hank!" Connor stutters, seeing Hank stare at him, as he blushes slightly, "Sorry Connor. Just so impressed by your body." Hank mumbles lightly, as he runs his hands up and down on Connors' side, making him jump. 

"Hank, its not fair." Connor lightly moans out, as Hank gave him kisses down his neck and chest, as he lightly tugs onto Hanks' shirt, "Its no fair." Connor says again, as Hank stops what he was doing, looking up to Connor, "Ah..sorry Connor. Just as not as comfortable as you are." Hank mumbles lightly, as Connor stares up at him, "What do you mean?" "I am not okay with my body." Hank replies, as Connor lightly moves, leaning up to kiss Hank gently on the lips, "I want to see you." Connor mumbles gently, making Hank blush, as he breathes out, sitting up lightly, as he slowly takes off his shirt, as Connor watches him, smiling lightly.

Hank throws his shirt aside where Connors's shirt was, as he leaned back down above Connor, as Connor sets his hands onto Hanks chest, lightly running his hands up and down Hank, "I think you're perfect." Connor says gently, as Hank smiles lightly, "Well thank you Con." Hank says softly, as he leans down onto Connor, lightly biting his neck, as Connor jumps, moaning out, gripping onto Hanks' hair, as Hank chuckles lightly, "New feeling?" Hank says softly into Connor's neck, as he nods, "I like it..." Connor mumbles softly, as Hank gave kisses and bites onto his neck, slowly going down his neck, to his chest, slowly going down his stomach, as Connor sets his hands onto the bed. "H-Hank?" Connor lightly moans out, as Hank sets his hands onto Connor pants, pulling it down, as Connor kicks his legs helping Hank pull off his pants. Hank throws aside Connor's pants.

Hank clears his throat, "Something new for me as well, but, lets see how we do." Hank says, winking lightly towards Connor, as he blushes lightly.  
Hank slowly pulls off Connors' boxers, as Connor squirms lightly.   
Hank gently sets his hand onto Connors' dick, making Connor jump, and moan out loudly, "Just fragile to the touch." Hank whispers softly, as he slowly takes Connor into his mouth.

  
Connor grips onto the bed sheet, "H-H-Hank!" Connor lightly moans out, as he moves his hips to the movements of Hank, "Y-You said you were new to this! Th-this feels like you done- AH! done this before!" Connor grips more onto the bed sheets, as the android was a moaning mess, "H-Hank!?" Connor says worried, feeling something build up, as he bites onto his lip.  
Hank slowly slows down, knowing Connor was close, he lifts his head up, stopping what he was doing, making Connor whimper, "Sorry Connor." Hank winks softly. 

Connor slowly loosen his grip onto the bed sheet, as Hank slowly went above Connor once more, breathing out heavily, "Hank..please..." Connor squirms lightly, "Please what? Connor?" Hank says gently, as he leans down, kissing more of Connors' neck.  
Connor moves his head all over the pillow, giving Hank move room, "Please, god, fuck me." Connor moans out, as Hank lightly chokes on his words, hearing Connor, as he looks up, seeing the android pant, "Are you sure Connor?" Hank says softly, making Connor lightly squirm, as Connor nods his head, "I want you.." Connor says gently, as Hank moves up, kissing Connors' lips, "I'll take it slow." Hank says lightly in the kiss, as he starts to kick off his own pants and boxers, throwing them aside where the rest of their clothing was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not bad xD
> 
> (itsbad)


	25. Gently To The Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some android sex xD  
> (I honestly kinda laugh whenever I am reading Connor having sex with a human, its just funny to me. So, guess I'll have fun with this)

Hank breathes out lightly, as he leans down to Connors' ear, "Do I need to prepare in anyway?" Hank whispered lightly, making Connor blush more, "N-no...I...I self lubricate..." Connor says slowly, making Hank chuckles, "Such a shy android." He whispered lightly into his ear, "I..would like you too.." Connor says lowly, "What was that?" "I would like you too anyways.." Connor says more hearable to Hank, making the man blush, "As you wish Connor." Hank says gently, as his hand travels down Connors' body, making the android squirm.

Hank hand rested at Connors' entrance, "You sure?" Hank says lightly, "I don't want to rush you in anything, or scared I might hurt you." Hank says gently, as Connor breathes out, his LED going to a soft yellow, "I'm sure Hank, you won't hurt me, I trust you." Connor says lightly, smiling, as Han free hand lifted to Connors' LED, lightly rubbing his fingers on it, as Connor breathes out lightly, his LED going back to a soft blue.

Hank slowly sets one finger in Connor, making Connor jump, as Hank stops, watching Connor movements. Connor had his eyes closed, his hand gripping onto the bed sheets, as Hank breathes out softly, "Gentle to the touch." Hank says lightly, as he watches Connor responses to his movements. 

Hank slowly moves his finger, slowly adding another digit, making the android moan out, tightening his eyes, as Hank slowly moves his two fingers in a scissor motion, making Connor moves his hips harshly with the movement, making Hank bite his lip, never seeing Connor this needy.

Hank finally adds a third finger, "Oh, GOD- Hank!" Connor moans out, as his hips raised lightly, gripping more onto the bed sheets, as Hank moves his fingers, getting Connor ready.   
Connor lightly moans out, feeling Hank removes his fingers, as he opens his eyes, staring up at Hank, "You ready?" Hank says gently, as Connor pants, nodding softly.

Hank lightly lifts up Connor hips, resting his hands onto his waist, as Hank breathes out lightly, leaning down to Connor, as he kisses the android onto his lips, "This might hurt." Hank says gently, as he slowly pushes himself into Connor, making Connor tighten his eyes, gripping onto the bed sheets once more.  
Connor lightly moves his hips, breathing out heavily, as Hank slowly stops moving, "Impatient?" Hank says softly, as Connor lightly opens his eyes, "Of course.." Connor mumbles slowly, making Hank softly grin, as he slams into Connor, making the android scream out a moan.

"For fuck sake..." Hank moans out, breathing out heavily, as Connor slowly lifts his arms up, wrapping them around Hanks' neck, as Hank slowly starts to move his hips, going for a slow pace first, "Man, you can really hold up Connor." Hank whispered lightly, teasing Connor, as Connor bites his lip, winking softly, "Why of-" Connor stopped his words, as Hank slams into Connor once more, moaning out loud, "H-Hank!" Connor screams out, his fingers tangling into Hanks' hair, as Hank lightly moves, grabbing Connors' leg lightly, moving Connor.

Connor lets go of Hanks' hair, gripping the bed sheets once more, as Hank turned him onto his side slightly, one of his legs raised up, rested on Hanks' shoulder, giving Hank more movement.

Hank pulls the android down onto his hips, making Connor moan out, as he buries his head into the pillows, biting the pillows. Hank breathes out heavily, moaning out gently, feeling Connor tighten around him, "God Connor.." Hank whispered lightly, as he began to go harsh on the android, "H-Hank!" Connor screams into the pillows, gripping the bed sheet. Hank slams himself Connor, making the android a moaning mess in the pillows, as Hank slowly sets Connor leg down. Pulling out, as Connor shivers softly, "H-Hank?" Connor whispered lightly into the pillow, feeling Hank move him once more, setting Connor onto his stomach, as Hank lifts Connor hips into the air, "H-Hank?" as Hank slams into Connor once more, "HANK!" Connor screams out, gripping onto the bed sheets, as he slowly moves his hips to Hanks harsh movements, "C-Connor, I'm close." Hank breathes out harshly, leaning down onto Connors' back, as he continues to move harsh on him. 

Connor continues to grip onto the bed sheets, feeling Hank move down onto him, "God Hank.." Connor breathes out heavily, as Hank moans out once more, feeling Connor tighten around him, Connor screams out a moan, a shiver going down his spine, as he comes onto the bed sheet, as some went on his chest. 

Hank breathes out heavily, as he moans out loudly, as he comes into Connor, making Connor shiver once more. Hank slowly pulls out, as Connor falls onto his side, breathing out heavily, sweat coming down, lightly gripping the bed sheets still.

Hank slowly places himself next Connor, "You are gonna clean that up." Hank says, pointing the bed, as Connor blushes, "Sorry..." Connor breathes out, letting go of his grip onto the bed sheet, as he slowly turns to Hank, "And to take a shower.." Connor mumbles lightly, as Hank nods, breathing out, as Hank gets up from the bed, panting, as he looks over to Connor, seeing his fragile body.

"Are you okay?" Hank asks gently, as he picks up Connor in a bridal style, knowing he must be sore already. "I...I am fine Hank, thank you.." Connor whispered gently, resting his head on Hanks chest, as Hank carried Connor to the bathroom, feeling his exposed body, "Can never get enough of your body..." Hank gently whispered to Connor, as Connor looks up to Hank, "Nor can I." He replies, resting his hand onto Hanks chest, as they entered the bathroom.


	26. The Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.
> 
> I am already writing down like, 3 other stories xD  
> 2 are still Detroit Become Human, and the other is Assassin's Creed Syndicate

Hank gently sets Connor into the tub, as Connor sets the plug in for the tub, turning on the water, to soak in some warm water.  
Hank goes to leave, as Connor looks up, "Hank? Will you be in here with me?" Connor says slowly, as Hank looks over to Connor, smiling lightly, "I was hoping you ask that." Hank gently says, as he slowly enters the tub with the Connor, feeling the warm water hit his body.

Connor shifts in the tub, looking away from Hank, as he leans into Hank, resting his head on his chest, as Hank sets his hands on Connors' waist, running his fingers lightly on his waist, feeling the android breath out softly, as he looks down at Connor, seeing his eyes closed, asleep.

"A fragile android.." Hank mumbles lightly, as he leans down to Connor, kissing his lips gently, as Connor opens his eyes gently, kissing Hank back, "Why, of course I am Hank." Connor mumbles lightly, as he stares up at Hank.

"Hank, I love you.." Connor mumbles gently, as Hank lightly breathes out, "I love you too, my Connor." Hank says gently, as he leans down to Connor again, kissing him more, "Does that mean we are going out now?" Hank says jokingly, as Connor lightly laughs, "We better." Connor says, making Hank laugh, "Why of course.." Hank says gently, as he kisses Connor once more, mumbling in the kiss, "I can never stop kissing your soft lips.." Connor bites Hanks' lip, "We are not doing a round two Connor." Hank says, as Connor whimpers.

Hank turns off the water, "Not in the tub, Connor!" Hank screams out, as Connor splashed around the tub, facing Hank, as he pushes Hank against the wall, "Too late.." Connor winks lightly, slowly going down on Hank, as Hank breathes out, "Oh jesus fuck..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed my cringe XD  
> I know I did (not really, but it was fun to write)


	27. A/N & Idea?

Hello! This is not an update! Maybe just a small thing I wanted to ask? (dont know if I even get any replies in all honesty, but what hurts to do anyways,)

So, I have been thinking about this story for like, ever, and keep thinking what things I can add, and I was reading on some other DBH fanfics, and got more ideas to do so.

I feel like making a 2nd part of "Feeling Human"

And maybe give you more of what the last chapter ended with ;)

I don't know, it just twirling in my head and bothering me, saying I should do another part, whether or not anyways enjoys it.

Just for my sake, and that's all the matters in all honesty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoy, I try


End file.
